1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-inking embossing system. The invention also relates to an embossing system where the embossing extends above, and below, the material embossed.
2. Dictionary
Each plate has at least two zones. In at least one zone, the desired image is positively embossed into the paper in that zone. In the other zone(s), the desired image is negatively embossed out of the paper in that zone.
Each plate is made up with two forms of protuberances --(a) those that produce the desired image (ie. the signature, seal and/or associated security background(s); and (b) those that form the neutral portions of the plate which are only there to ensure that the desired image is made visible, or is expressed or embossed into or out of, the sheet material.
Throughout the description and claims, the following terms shall be given the broad definitions set out hereinafter:
(a) "sheet material" shall include paper, plasticised paper, fabric, card, cardboard, sheet plastics, metal foil, laminated sheets or the like; PA1 (b) "positively embossed" means the desired image is embossed downwardly from (ie. below) the plane of the sheet material in that zone; PA1 (c) "negatively embossed" means the desired image is embossed upwardly from (ie. above) the plane of the sheet material in that zone; PA1 (d) "positive plate" or "positive plate portion" means the plate or plate portion has at least one ridge or protuberance to be impressed into the sheet material; PA1 (e) "negative plate" or "negative plate portion" means the plate or plate portion has at least one recess or groove into which the sheet material is impressed; and PA1 (f) "indicia" includes letter(s); word(s); signature(s); logos; seals; drawings; graphics; or the like; and/or a combination of two or more of these. PA1 a first embossing plate; and PA1 a second embossing plate, wherein: PA1 so arranged that at least one portion of the indicia is positively embossed in the sheet material and at least one other portion of the indicia is simultaneously negatively embossed in the sheet material. PA1 (a) placing the sheet material between the first and second plates; PA1 (b) relatively advancing the first and second plates until the respective positive and negative plate portions of the first plate are in aligned, overlapping engagement with the complementary negative and positive plate portions of the second plate to cause the indicia to be simultaneously positively and negatively embossed in the sheet material; and PA1 (c) separating the plates to enable the removal of the embossed sheet material.
3. Prior Art
There is an ever increasing need for improved security for financial and legal documents.
Large corporations can process millions of dollars daily and there is also the opportunity for unscrupulous persons to defraud the financial systems in place. Cheques or other negotiable documents can be stolen and forged signatures (or other authorities) applied thereto, or the whole documents can be forged.
Some corporations use signature machines to apply facsimile signatures to cheques, but these can be easily forged.
In some such machines, the signature(s) are printed and embossed onto the paper of the cheques. While the security against forging is improved, the quality of the signature(s) is poor.
For quality documents, eg. legal documents, registration certificates and bearer bonds, it is not possible to simultaneously ink and emboss the document and achieve a high quality result. In practice, the document is printed in one step and embossed in a second step, requiring considerable care to align the printing and embossing, eg. on a corporate seal.